


That Escalated Quickly

by smittenskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 'Penis' is involved, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An - Freeform, Fuff fluff and fluff, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meera was just sitting down trying to do homework, really she was!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Escalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhmmmm yeah so these boys are underage so read with caution. This fic is inspired from this [POST](http://smittenskitten.tumblr.com/post/47782019684)

Meera has lots and lots of homework. This AP courses are hard and you have to work to keep up. And Meera Reed, well she is a Reed. And failure is just not in Reeds. So Meera is fairly sure no matter how hard the courses are she will have no trouble keeping up with the competition.  
  
So here Meera was sitting down on a stool in front of the counter doing her calculus homework when her little brother and his friend decided to drop by. Meera is a cool sister, she looks out for her brother so when Jo decided to watch some car chase show with his “friend” Bran she is cool.  
  
Ten minutes in the show, Meera tries to ignore their whispering.  
  
She tries, she really tries to ignore but her ear seems to pick up on things.  
  
“I love you.” Meera smiles. That was Bran telling her brother he loved him. “I love you too.” And that was Jo, she just melted.  
  
Ahhh young love!  
  
Meera once again tries to concentrate but it’s hard with all the whispering and noise from TV.  
  
“Lick my penis.” That was Jo. And, well, that escalated pretty quickly.  
  
Meera tries, she swears to God she tries but the next words are just ummm well they did not make her drop her pen. Nope. Absolutely did not.  
  
“Want me to lick you here? On the sofa?” Bran’s voice was quite enthusiastic too.  
  
Meera gathers her things. She is not cool enough to deal with this. She will just walk by their mother and mummer something.  
  
Which of course leads to Jo screaming he hated everyone, why won’t their mother let Jo see Bran and followed by a loud slam of his door five minutes later.  
  
The usual angst of a thirteen year old.  
  
Meera sighs when she looks out the window to find Bran still standing outside their house, looking smaller than usual.  
  
Meera’s eyes gets bigger when she sees Jo climbing down the fence of their house. Now Meera is a very caring sister and she was about to scream for their mother but fortunately Jo seemed to land on his feet. So Meera just huffed and watched the romance unfolding before her eyes. She can’t see Jo’s face except his mess of a golden curls bouncing as he runs towards Bran. Bran is grinning, hands gripping the shirt he is wearing looking shy.  
  
Jo says something then Bran says something and Meera decides to take lip reading lessons after she graduates. Then Bran is throwing himself on Jo knocking them both over and kissing the heck out of her brother.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Young love!


End file.
